


The cherry on the fucking cake

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by these drawings<br/>http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/42594984680/theres-a-joke-about-knots-and-cherry-popping<br/>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cherry on the fucking cake

Not a lot of people know this about Derek Hale, but he has a sweet tooth.

And it’s not just that he likes to get a dessert after a meal, oh no—it’s far more than just that.

Derek has a sweet tooth, in the sense that if he could, he would only eat sweet things 24/7.

See, Stiles observes, that’s his “special” power in the pack, thank you very much (well that and being a Spark, but it’s not as useful as it was in the beginning-a raise in the level of difficulty of their enemies, he supposes), and he sees things that other people miss or discard as unimportant.

Like, the fact that Derek likes to get milkshakes when they’re on a stake out.

Like the fact that Derek always gets them - yes because Derek gets him a milkshake too when they’re paired up (and Stiles knows for a fact that he doesn’t buy milkshakes for the rest of the pack. He checked) - old fashioned ones in plastic tumbles, the ones with whipped cream and those candied cherries on top.

Like the fact that Derek tries to be discrete about the way he reaches in the cup to pluck the cherry out and eat it.

Like he still looks grumpy and serious as always but Stiles sees it—the way his frown relaxes, his jaw unclenches and his shoulders drop a little, as if the sweet cherry is relieving Derek of his troubles for a little while.

Stiles likes his cherry—and that is not a metaphor of his virginity—but every once in a while, he reaches in and offers the cherry to Derek—again, not a metaphor—, if only to see that relaxation spreading through the werewolf for a little while longer.

But tonight, for some reasons, Derek doesn’t just accept the cherry from him. No, tonight, Derek plucks the cherry from Stiles’ fingers, biting into the fruit and keeping it between his teeth.

At least, Stiles blames that image on his impulsive response, which is to lean forward and snap the stem out to take it in his own mouth.

Sure, Stiles, doesn’t have a lot of experience in the relationship department, but he has practiced, because, you know, always be prepared, right? And so he has done that many times, rolling his tongue around a stem to practice kissing.

That’s how Stiles can successfully pull the stem out and present it with a proud, beaming smile to Derek—who still has the cherry between his lips.

Until he doesn’t, because the candied fruit exploded - no doubt because he clenched his teeth around it.

Derek’s lips are red with the juice of the cherry, and it takes Stiles’ every once of control not to reach and clean it—be it with his thumb or with his tongue.

Later that evening, when Stiles tries to lick the plastic cup clean and gets bits of whipped cream on his cheek, Derek doesn’t show the same restrain.

And boy, is Stiles ever so thankful (even if his pants aren’t).


End file.
